1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaning system and more particularly pertains to a direct port vacuum cleaning system for use in a motor vehicle anytime or anywhere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum cleaning systems is known in the prior art. Various vacuum cleaning systems are described in U.S. Pat Nos. 5,829,091; 5,189,753; 4,829,626; 5,274,878; 5,239,727;and 4,991,253. While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an in-vehicle, direct port vacuum cleaning system. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,091 describes a central vacuum cleaning system that requires a vacuum port including a vacuum line located within the panels of the automobile. The vacuum line is difficult to assemble and replace. It is also decreases the suction power of the vacuum. The present device comprises a direct port vacuum that does not require a vacuum tube throughout the vehicle. Therefore, it is easily installed and readily removed.
In these respects, the in-vehicle, direct port vacuum system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the existing art. And in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the opportunity to vacuum a vehicle such as an automobile anytime or anywhere.